This invention relates generally as indicated to a gravity bow sight, and more particularly to a bow sight of simplified construction which when bore sighted at a level distance and adjusted will provide the proper elevation for shooting uphill or downhill.
A number of pendulum sighting mechanisms have been developed for the bow and arrow and usually involve a weighted arm hanging from a pivot at or near the top. A sight is adjustably mounted on the arm. Such sights usually involve a multiplicity of adjustments as well as fixed adjustable sights not pendulum mounted. The stability of such pendulums is such that it is difficult to adjust a sight with respect to the pendulum, either for elevation or azimuth. Moreover, the fixed sights interfere with the pendulum sights and form a complexity of adjustments that are hard to make in the field. Examples of such sights are seen in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,422, 5,388,336, and 5,347,722.
A more simplified pendulum sight is seen in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,530. This patent discloses a weight balanced forward projecting substantial arm with two sights substantially spaced along the arm. Like the sight of U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,422, it is designed for use from an elevated site, such as a tree stand. The primary adjustment is of the weight itself through a threaded rod projecting from the rear extension of the arm.
Another example of complex sighting mechanisms is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,910. This patent uses a pendulum pin riding in a complex cam slot which in at least one embodiment is itself pendulum pivoted. The cam slot controls the vertical position of a horizontal sighting element with respect to a vertical sighting element. The primary field adjustment would appear to be the remedial action required when the pendulum pin sight hangs up in the pendulum slot.
It would accordingly be desirable to have a simplified bow sight which could easily be adjusted in the field and which would provide accurate positioning of the front sight whether shooting at an elevated, depressed or substantially level target.
A front bow sight is mounted between a parallel plate housing which is mounted on the bow with the usual bow sight mounting bracket. A weighted disk is pivoted between the plates and a forwardly projecting sight bracket is mounted on the disk. The bracket is pivotally adjusted on the axle of the disk and an arcuate slot at the rear permits the bracket to be clamped to the disk at an adjustable radial direction from the center of the disk. A laterally extending and laterally adjustable sight pin on the projecting end of the sight bracket includes a front sight bead. The sight pin is adjustable transversely of the sight bracket for windage. A locking lever is included on the housing to fix the disk when transporting the bow. A forwardly projecting brush guard also extends from the housing.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.